riofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Take You To Rio
Take You To Rio — песня в мультфильме Рио. Песня исполнена Эстером Дином и Карлиносом Брауном. Он имеет две версии. Версия расположенный ниже полная, и играет только в финальных титрах. А другая версии, которая исполняется во время мультфильма, включает в себя некоторые строки из оригинальной версии. Исполняется песня, когда Тулио, Линда и Голубчик добирались до питомника. Текст Версия в мультфильме : Let me take you to Rio, Rio : Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle : Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo : Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah (x2) : Veja como é rico o nosso riso : O sol é feliz de saber rir também : Água verde rindo, mares vindo : Tudo é samba, e o samba vem sambar meu bem : Para ter um amor e um pouquinho de Rio : Onde a paixão é o riso de alguém : Vou te dar calor e um carinho de ritmo : Todo meu amor por natureza vem, vem : Let me take you to Rio, Rio : Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle : Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo : Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah (x2) : É tanta beleza a se perder de vista : Cidade floresta, meu cantinho quintal : Faz 40 graus para esquentar a vida : Faz uma batida pra ficar legal : Laje, a minha nave no alto do morro : Todo dia é dia de beijar o sol : Samba na batida projetos e rimas : Não tem fantasia tudo é carnaval : Let me take you to Rio, Rio : Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle : Then we can chill in my gazeebo, gazeebo : Oh, oh, oh, oh - nah, nah, nah (x2) Оригинальная версия :Let me take you to Rio, Rio :Fly'o the ocean like an eagle, eagle :Then we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo :Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na 2x :All in together now, how you like the weather now :(Rio Rio oh, Rio Rio) :Right here, show me now :You know how to put it down :(Rio Rio oh, Rio Rio) :You gotta light girl, turn it on, here’s mine, turn me on :(Rio Rio oh, Rio Rio) :You gotta wild side, let it out :Imma make you bring it out :(Rio Rio oh, Rio na na na) :Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now :Just move your body girl :Work it to the floor :Let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh :Let me take you to Rio, Rio :Fly’o the ocean like an eagle, eagle :Then we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo :Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na 2x :See that you like it now :By the way you’re dancing now :(Rio Rio oh, Rio rio) :Go ahead and make it count :Move your body, make it bounce :(Rio Rio oh, Rio Rio) :You gotta light girl, turn it on, here’s mine, turn me on :(Rio Rio oh, Rio Rio) :You gotta wild side, let it out :Imma make you bring it out :(Rio Rio oh, Rio na na na) :Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now :Just move your body girl :Work it to the floor :Let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh :Let me take you to Rio, Rio :Fly’o the ocean like an eagle, eagle :Then we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo :Oh oh oh oh, na na na 2x :Let me take you to Rio :Show you all around de Janeiro :Teach 'em up, now feel like a drummer :Go your light shine, girl you know you wanna :Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance :Girl you know you wanna :Dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance :Oh oh na na na :Let me take you to Rio, Rio :Fly’o the ocean like an eagle, eagle :Then we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo :Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na 2x :Yeah, one more time :Let me take you to Rio, Rio :Fly’o the ocean like an eagle, eagle :Then we can chill in my gazebo, gazebo :Oh oh oh oh oh, na na na 2x en:Take You To Rio Категория:Песни Категория:Песни Рио